1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to monitoring electrical cables, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for remote electrical cable monitoring, wherein characteristics of an electrical cable are continuously monitored and potential malfunctions in the electrical cable are automatically reported.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitoring of electrical cables is important to electrical utility companies in order identify potential electrical cable malfunctions, prior to a complete failure of the electrical cable.
An electrical cable carrying electric current produces an ElectroMagnetic Field (EMF), common current measurement, and heat. Currently, the measurement of the EMF and/or temperature is usually performed by conventional current transformers and temperature sensing devices. However, the use of these devices by electrical utility companies is often inconvenient as the electrical cables are often located underground (e.g., in manholes) or overhead (e.g., suspended from high towers). Accordingly, the use of these conventional devices is complex and involves a complicated installation process, as the monitoring devices are wired in line with the electrical cables.
Further, measurements are often performed using handheld devices, requiring a user to be present to test for the electrical cable EMF and temperature.
Additionally, because EMF and temperature in an electrical cable may vary with respect to time (for example, the variation of load demand will cause electrical cable current and temperature to change), a user testing electrical cable EMF and temperature using the conventional devices may not be able to find a potentially malfunctioning electrical cable.
Furthermore, testing each potentially malfunctioning electrical cable individually is a labor and cost intensive task.